cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Clifford's Big Surprise
Clifford's found a new toy, a large ship ring thingy. It's multi-functional, as it can be a ring or a frisbee. He wants Emily Elizabeth to play with him, but she doesn't seem to be around anymore. He looks in her bedroom and she's not there. He tries looking in the living room, but she's not there either. His next destination is the park. The park, however, is entirely empty. Then he sees that the ferry has come in and wonders if everybody went down to watch it come in. The scene changes to down at the docks, which is where Emily Elizabeth is. She's thanking Victor and Pedro for getting her this huge bunch of balloons. Then, she sees that Clifford is coming. This isn't good, as the balloons are for Clifford. She passes them off to Victor and Pedro to hide. They work quickly, covering them inside a crate. Clifford bounds up and makes it obvious that he wants to play with Emily Elizabeth. She tells him that she's too busy to play, while trying to hold down the balloons. Clifford keeps trying, whimpering and rolling around, but Emily Elizabeth tells him again that she can't play right now. So Clifford heads off, hoping to maybe play with Cleo and T-Bone. The scene changes to Cleo and T-Bone. They're wheeling a wagon containing a very large bone with a bow around it. Cleo comments that this was a great idea of hers. T-Bone reminds her that it was both their ideas. Just then, Clifford's toy comes rolling around the street. Cleo and T-Bone wonder what it is. T-Bone goes up and sniffs it. It's Clifford's! Cleo tries to hide the wagon, but without realizing it, she sends it hurtling down the street. T-Bone tries to tell her, but Clifford comes up and she covers his mouth. When Clifford asks what she's doing, Cleo tells him that T-Bone had onions for breakfast. They make his breath all stinky. Clifford asks if they can play, but Cleo says that they have to go home and get T-Bone's teeth brushed so his breath won't smell anymore. Clifford leaves, dejected. Cleo uncovers T-Bone's mouth and notices that the wagon is gone. Cleo asks T-Bone why he didn't say anything. Clifford continues looking for stuff to do. He wonders if there's any fun to be had down at the dunes. We see that Charley and Samuel are down at the dunes, carrying a large, bone-shaped cake for Clifford. They see Clifford and manage to hide in time, but Samuel ends up with frosting all over himself. Clifford ends up down by the shore. He's bored. There's nothing to do. Then he starts playing with his toy and finds that he can have fun on his own. He hears Emily Elizabeth calling him. When he doesn't find her in front of his house, he hears her call again and finds her in the back. She leads him around the back, where there's a huge party going on. She explains that's why she couldn't spend time with him earlier and wishes him a happy birthday. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Season 1 Episodes 16 Category:Episode List of Cleo